Unilateral
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Al final ya nada importaba, tenía amor suficiente para los dos, después de todo su amor era unilateral. El IchiRuki Sigue vivo-


****Línea temporal** \- pre manga 686**

 **Advertencia:** No apto para IH, el presente oneshot puede generar controversias con su amada Hime.

 **A toda IH les recuerdo q**ue fanfic es **LIBRE y puedo escribir lo que quiera ,** así como mi modo de **PENSAR no puede ser cambiado.** por lo que sus comentarios me irrelevante , y créame que me Vale pepino(como su canno forzado)

.

.

.

 **Comentarios finales:** Tras un final forzado, no me queda mas que escribir respecto a ese final, no acepto un amor asi de forzado, porque realmente jamas hubo momentos IH, el manga y anime, inclusos las portadas de JS era IR, asi que ese mi pensar con ese final incogruente. No odio a orihime, pero su personaje es demasiado sumiso, una princesa que necesita ser rescatada, que lo unico que hace es pensar en su amor, oiga, estamos en pleno siglo XXII, el amor no lo es todo. Tampoco quedarse a un lado y esperar ser salvada, en fin, mis queridas Ichiruki, nuestra pareja jamas sera vencida por un amor unilateral, IR siempre.

.

.

.

 **#ELICHIRUKISIGUEVIVO**

* * *

 **Summary** : Al final ya nada importaba, tenía amor suficiente para los dos, despues de todo su amor era unilateral.

* * *

 **Unilateral**

Por frany

" _ **No importa que no me ames, tengo el amor suficiente para los dos"**_

Inoue Orihime gano, si al final se convirtió en la señora Kurosaki.

Frente a los ojos de los demás es completamente feliz, cuando pregunta sobre su relación con Ichigo, ella sonríe y esquiva las preguntas con respuestas incoherentes.

Pero ella es feliz, estaba con su persona amaba y eso era lo mas importante.

Era obvio que ella se quedaría con él, después de todo era la chica enamorada del protagonista, la princesa que debía ser rescatada por su príncipe azul, aquella chica que simplemente pensaba en él y con eso bastaba, porque su amor hacia por Ichigo era más fuerte que nada.

Ella había cambiado su mundo desde el principio…

Pero enserio era verdad, acaso ella había cambiado su mundo, sin la llegada de Rukia, Orihime tal vez jamás hubiera hablar con él, la mala fama de Ichigo era conocida por toda la escuela, con esa pinta de maleante, ese chico que parecía golpearte si le hablara, pero todo cambio cuando Rukia apareció, ella hizo que Ichigo se abriera con los demás, conoció aquella faceta oculta del peli naranja, fue entonces que se enamoro de él, pero ¿Cómo fue que se enamoro?

Admiración, gusto, ni ella misma se podía responder aquella pregunta, ella simplemente quería a Ichigo, aunque no supiera sus pensamientos más ocultos, ni sus temores,mucho menos sus tristezas o alegría, pero que más daba, si ella le amaba como nadie lo haría.

Y ahora que eran esposo, Orihime debía ser completamente feliz, puesto su amor por fin se había realizado, sin embargo Orihime sabe que cuando Ichigo la besa, no es a quien ella en quien piensa, tampoco cuando platica (que es más un intercambio de palabras, que una plática concreta) y aunque llevaran más de tres años, es consciente que Ichigo aún quiere a Rukia.

No sabe que ocurrió en la pelea final, solo sabe que Ichigo cambió tras la batalla final contra Yhwach, poseía una mirada vacía , reflejaba tanto dolor ,la lluvia interna jamás paraba y creía que nunca lo haría, era como si toda felicidad fuera arrebatado , cuando miraba a Rukia, había tanto amor como tristeza reflejada hacia ella.

Había dado cualquier cosa por una mirada así, pero solo le fue dado una simples palabras de agradecimiento, ni siquiera de amor.

Y luego de dos años y tres de relación, ella por fin era la señora Kurosaki; en todo ese tiempo Ichigo jamás le había trasmitido aquellas fugaces miradas llenas de devoción como lo hacía con Rukia, tampoco aquellos silencios reconfortante que tenían.

Pero no importa, ella lo quiere, le ha daría un hijo y aunque Ichigo no le amara, basta con que ella estuviera su lado, no Rukia, no Kuchiki, si no Orihime.

Porque su amor unilateral, era más fuerte que el lazo de amor entre dos personas o eso quería creer.

Después de todos, **_el amor no puedes ser borrarlo, aunque se trate de ocultar, aquellos sentimientos jamás desaparecerán._**

Y eso lo sabia muy bien Orihime, por más que lo intente ocultar.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **comentario random** :Segui el manga y el anime por mas de diez años, así que no me venga a decir que el IH era obvio, porque no es asi, **sin rukia no hubiera bleach** , sin ella, ichigo no hubiera cambiado su mundo , IR siempre.

publicado:

03/09/16

 **nos vemos con cariño Frany**

 **El IchiRuki Sigue vivo ...IR**


End file.
